arc v imagines
by yuyasakakis
Summary: Hello, fellow human, this is a book about imagines I come up with. I have this very interesting twitter account where I write crazy/weird/sometimes normal imagines in 140 characters. This site allows me to expand on that imagine and they are posted here.
1. Double Dump (You Go)

**Double Dump (You Go)**

I want to warn you guys that this is really weird. All the imagines to come on this book will be weird. Warning you now. Read at your own risk lol!

* * *

"Ahh! Dammit!" Yugo said, pushing his cards off the table.

"Hmph," Rin said, unimpressed. She won against Yugo many times today. She was getting tired of it.

"One day. One day, I will win against you!" Yugo shouted, waving Clear Wing's card in front of her face.

Rin grabbed his hand, "I'd like to see the day. Now, clean up the cards you scattered everywhere. Yuya and Yuzu are coming over."

Yugo frowned and started crawling like a dog, picking up the cards that were all over the floor. He growled under his breath, and Rin narrowed her eyes at him. He stopped and continued to pick up the cards like a good boy.

He placed the cards on the table and sat by it. He got bored and fell backwards.

There was a knock at the door, and Yugo didn't move.

"Yugo! Can you get that?!" Rin shouted.

"I'm kind of busy!" Yugo shouted back.

"Yugo! Don't make me come over there!"

Yugo jumped up, scared. He opened the door, and both Yuya and Yuzu were standing behind it.

"Hi Yugo," Yuzu said as Yuya smiled. Yuya took out his deck and showed Yugo that he was ready to duel. Yuzu grabbed his arm. "I told you not to bring that."

"Just a little game won't hurt," Yuya replied. Yuzu hated when Yuya dueled with one of his counterparts. It always ended in disaster. Why would this time be any different?

They walked inside, talked, and ate together. There were lots of laughs and food spitting, mostly from Yugo.

After they finished and cleaned up, Yugo and Yuya looked at each other.

Yuya nodded.

"All right!" Yugo shouted as he grabbed his deck and ran outside. Yuya followed.

Both Yuzu and Rin started shouting at them.

Yuya got on his motorcycle and so did Yugo. "I'm gonna win this time!" Yugo shouted.

"Yeah, sure. We'll see," Yuya replied.

They had already summoned their dragons and once again, they went berserk. The girls always warned them not to duel, but they did it anyway.

Suddenly, they both stopped, still in berserk mode. In perfect sync, they drove back home. They had a sudden ache in their stomach.

They both ran to the door and got stuck. Both Yuya and Yugo started growling at each other.

They both pushed and fell onto the floor at the same time. Yuzu and Rin heard them and walked to the living room.

"Not again," Yuzu said.

"When Yugo's back to normal, oh! He's gonna get it!" Rin was so angry her face became the same color as Yuya's hair.

Yuya and Yugo got up at the same time and walked to the bathroom. They were about to walk into the same bathroom, until Rin came and led Yugo the other way.

"You stay put! Try to control yourself and snap out of it!" She snapped her fingers in his face, but he only continued to do what Yuya was doing.

"Uh oh!" Yuzu shouted. "I think they're doing what they did last time!" Yuzu turned away, angry and embarrassed.

"No! No! No!" Rin repeated as she dragged Berserk Yugo outside. "We don't have another bathroom, so you'll have to do it here! And you're picking it up when you're back to normal!"

Yugo dropped his pants and tried to sit like there was a toilet out there.

Neither Yuzu or Rin looked. They only looked at each other, sick and tired of having to go through this every time.

Yuzu and Rin heard as both Yuya and Yugo were taking an intense dump.

"I can't believe this is happening right now." Both Yuzu and Rin said in unison, rubbing their temples.

After they finished, their berserk mode faded away. They were both back to normal and as soon as they came inside, Yuzu and Rin slapped them.

"OW! What was that for?!" Yuya and Yugo said in unison.

"You know what it's for! You did exactly what we told you not to do!" Yuzu shouted.

"And it's exactly what you did last time, so you're going out there and cleaning that up!" Rin shouted, also.

"You're overreacting," Yugo replied, waving his hand in front of her.

"Overacting?! You better take a look outside!" Rin was going to explode.

Yugo took a look outside, "oh, shit."


	2. Bugs Bunny and Probably a Fly

If you don't get the bugs bunny reference...I'm...I'm so sorry...

* * *

"Are you ready to die?" Yuri said, placing his hand over his duel disk ready to card the duelists that lost.

They quivered in fear as they watched Yuri laugh at them. The bug haired duelist found enjoyment in other people's suffering. It was more entertaining than watching cartoons. And much more satisfying like a vampire sinking its fangs into a human's vein and getting that first flow of blood.

The duelists backed up a bit, even though it was hard to move after that duel. Holographic monsters were the worst when they came in contact with you.

Before Yuri pressed the button, a fly landed in his mouth and went down his throat. The evil duelist started coughing, holding his throat as if it were possible to squeeze the fly out. Those coughs continued and made it hard for him to breathe.

He fell on the ground, turning blue in the face.

Those fallen duelists took the opportunity to run away. They were spared by a fly. A fly they should thank later. Probably keep it as a pet and show it love, if it survived.

"Just kidding," Yuri said, standing up like nothing happened. "Now, where did you guys go?"

He enjoyed the hunt and that was why he played games on them.

Suddenly, a motorcycle came out of nowhere and almost ran over him. The boy on the bike removed his helmet and pointed his finger at him.

"You! I'm not done with you!" He narrowed his eyes at him and gave him the strongest glare. If looks could kill, Yuri would've been dead.

Yuri pulled a carrot out of his pocket, taking a bite out of it. "'Ey what's up doc?"

"You're dead! You hear me! You won't get away this time!" Yugo growled.

"Watch me," Yuri said.

"It's over for you, because it's rabbit season." Yugo held up the sign, showing him that the paper indeed informed them that it was rabbit season.

Out of nowhere, a man with a gun jumped out of the water, holding a gun-shaped duel disk. "Oh, ho, ho. I got you now, rabbit!" The short man was jumping up and down, preparing to do what was necessary to get that rabbit.

"I think you have it all wrong. It's duck season," Yuri corrected him, while pointing to Yugo. He took another bite out of his carrot. "That's your duck right there."

The small man turned to Yugo, hopping up and down, while watching him carefully. He tried to get a good aim, even though he was only a few feet away from the banana haired child.

"My name's not duck, it's Yugo!" He brought his fist up in the air as he shouted those words.

"Same thing," Yuri said, throwing his carrot at Yugo's head. "I've had enough of this. It wasn't nice knowing you." He started to walk away as Yugo got furious, his fist shaking. "I can't wait to erase you from my mind."

"You're the one that actually looks like a rabbit. There's no way he'd take me."

"Correction, I am a bug." Yuri grabbed a piece of his hair that was above his head. "These are antennas."

"You're eating a carrot!" Yugo shouted, his face turning red from his anger.

"I'm a bug that happens to eat like carrots. Nothing wrong with that." Yuri sighed, looking up to the sky. He had other things to do than deal with this moron. Those duelists were still out there and needed to be carded. "I'm leaving now, ta-ta."

"Grr!" Yugo gritted his teeth, starting up his D-wheel and following Yuri.

The man with the gun fell into the ocean and was never seen again.

He never got his rabbit or his duck.

"Where did you guys go?" Yuri mused. "I know you didn't get very far."

There were footsteps that were heard coming towards Yuri. He stopped, waiting to see who would show up in front of him. The pink haired girl skidded to a stop when she saw who she almost bumped into.

"Oh, no," she said.

"This just got interesting," Yuri said.

"Stop!" The idiot on the bike screamed, almost running over Yuri. But the purple haired boy started to disappear when Yuzu's bracelet started to glow. He disappeared into thin air and Yugo didn't stop, driving into the ocean.

Yuzu ran to see if Yugo was okay. She knew that he wouldn't let go of his bike. Yugo would choose to drown with his D-wheel than live without it. She had to save that Yuya lookalike somehow!

Before she could get a chance to jump in the water and look for him, he drove up from the water and started driving over it.

"What the heck," were the only words Yuzu could muster.


	3. Odd Energy

Another win for me, he thought as his dragon began to disappear. He believed his performance was greater than any he had ever done. A big smile formed on his face as he imagined the reactions from the audience. The gray haired duelist hopped down, waiting for an applaud from the audience, but he only met with silence. As usual.

He sighed, the smile he had seconds ago replaced with a frown. Would he ever get noticed for his entertainment duels? Too many eyes were on each other, ignoring the duels he participated in.

He hung his head and walked back inside, stopping to lean against the wall. He closed his eyes and tried to bury his emotions. The pain and disappointment had been building up since the day he decided to duel and entertain at the same time. It was his dream to become the best, but how could he with an audience that didn't care?

The sound of clapping could be heard. For a moment, he thought he was imagining it, but the sound got louder making him open his golden eyes. "You did great, Zarc!" the maroon haired duelist said. "Definitely my favorite."

"Thanks, I'm glad you-"

His voice drowned out as the announcer yelled, "…Ray Akaba!"

"That's my cue," she smiled, running toward the duel stadium. He turned and caught a small glimpse of her before she was too far for him to see.

Ray was a great duelist and the audience loved her. She knew exactly what to do to get the crowd's attention. Her duels were thrilling and eye-catching. That was the kind of reaction Zarc wanted. He envied her.

Zarc pulled out Odd-Eyes from his deck and sighed, staring at his dragon. "One day, everyone will enjoy our performance. One day." He kept the card in his hands as he walked away. It was hard for him and his monsters to watch the people around them seem uninterested and impatient every time he dueled.

There wasn't enough time for Zarc to react when he heard the sound of someone gasping. That person bumped right into him. The item in their hand almost hitting the ground, but Zarc caught it in time. He looked down at the object in his hands and saw that it was crystal ball, something psychic duelists carried with them. He glanced over at the person standing in front of him, their eyes glued on their psychic item.

"Your future…" the psychic girl gasped.

Zarc was curious to see what the future held for him. He kept his eyes on the crystal ball in his hands. The roar of a dragon could be heard, unsure whether that came from Odd-Eyes or an entirely different dragon.

"I don't see anything," he said.

"Your energy…it's something I've never felt before."

"What future? What energy?" He turned the crystal ball in his hands, trying to see if he could make something out. "You sure you're seeing something about me in here?" Zarc brought it in front of his eye, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, you…you will bring destruction to our world," she whispered, staring at him with wide eyes. Her hand was trembling as she brought up the hood of her cloak, covering her eyes. She took a step back from him, afraid of him. Afraid of what he will become.

"I don't know what-" before he could finish, he heard the sound of a dragon's roar again. Zarc didn't recognize the sound. That dragon sounded nothing like the ones he had in his deck. It let out another cry, forcing Zarc to look back at the crystal ball in his palms.

There, inside the psychic item, was a massive, malevolent dragon. It roared louder and Zarc could've sworn it was staring right into his eyes. He could feel his soul being tugged into the psychic orb. Zarc couldn't move as he stared at the monster before him.

"Destroy! Destroy everything!" A voice similar to his shouted.

On the dragon, there was a person. If he didn't speak, Zarc would've never noticed him. Zarc was only able to make out his bright yellow eyes before the entire place went up in flames by the unrecognizable dragon. Zarc's eyes grew wide as soon as the person that stood on that monster came face to face with him. "You're…me?!"

The crystal ball fell from his hands, but the psychic duelist caught it in time. Though, she feared the item would shatter. Her hands were trembling as she tried not to look at Zarc or her psychic item.

"No," Zarc said. "That is not true. I will not turn into that monster."

The psychic did not say another word as she walked away, eyes still wide, horrified.

Zarc couldn't stop staring at the card in his hand. After what he saw yesterday, he couldn't bring himself to summon Odd-Eyes. He had no proof that the dragon within the crystal ball was one of his, but it was a dragon nonetheless.

Without his dragon, he didn't have a chance at winning. He almost lost in his earlier duel. Odd-Eyes had to be on the field. It wanted to be summoned, so Zarc listened and brought him out. There was no other choice. He commanded his monster to attack the opponents warrior. The challengers life points hit zero, but that wasn't the only thing that happened to him.

Zarc noticed that he was injured. Did he…hurt him?

As Odd-Eyes faded away, it made eye contact with Zarc. There was a spark he had never seen before.

"Bravo!" Someone in the crowd shouted and with that came the applause. That put Zarc at ease. He accepted what he had done as entertainment and embraced the attention. That was what he always wanted and he finally had it.

With that, his duels began to take a violent turn. Almost all his opponents were sent to the hospital. A newfound thrill was born as he continued to harm the other duelists. The cheers kept him going. That was what they wanted!

Even his dragons were encouraging him.

"This is who I'm meant to be."

That was it. That was his fate. He had no desire to stop the monster he would soon become. Winning and getting the audiences attention was all he cared about. He had both and as the new champion, he would grant them one final show.

The end of the world.

Ray ran as fast as she could, in search of her father, Leo Akaba. She hoped he would have some idea on how to handle the dire situation they were in. Before she could exit the arena, her feet came to a halt. The sound of a girl's scream stopped her. Between the people who were panicking, there was a girl wearing a dark cloak.

She came to her aid, helping her get through the crowd. Once she was safe and away from the commotion, the psychic duelist thanked Ray. As she turned away, her crystal ball touched Ray's arm. In that moment, it shattered into four pieces. A strong, hopeful energy surrounded Ray.

A gasp escaped her, but Ray didn't notice. She disappeared in the crowd in search of her father.

"You're going to save us all."


End file.
